1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a rotating tool operable to cut a protective shield of cables used in a harsh environment.
2. The Prior Art
Cables used in a harsh environment characterized by high humidity, abnormal temperatures, mechanical shocks and substantial tensile forces need to be able to preserve their structural integrity over a long period of time. A typical structure of such cables is shown in FIG. 1 and configured with an outer jacket 10, a shield 12 of hardened high tensile wires, which surround a core 14 that, in turn, contains electrical conductors 16. To be electrically connected, shield 12 must be circumferentially cut without, however, damaging inner core 14. Known tools designed for stripping the shield of cables, which are used in normal environmental conditions, are not suitable for removing both hardened shield 12 and core 14. Typically, a combination of two or more conventional tools is used to sequentially cut hardened shield 12 and then to remove inner core 14. Such an operation is neither cost effective nor time efficient.
A need, therefore, exists for a tool specifically designed to process cables which are used in harsh environment.